Galaxias en granos de arena
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Colección de drabbles/viñetas sobre los hijos de los elegidos que no tendrán ningún orden particular ni relación entre sí. [Post Digimon Adventure 02, posiblemente post Digimon Adventure Alfa & Omega]
1. Niña amada

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen_

* * *

 **Galaxias en granos de arena**

1. _Niña amada_

Él piensa en Ichijouji Reiko y ve a la niña de coletas que embarró helado en su cabello cuando se enojó con él una tarde de domingo. Recuerda la sonrisa apenada de Ken disculpándose por el comportamiento de su hija y la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Daisuke en respuesta.

Él piensa en Reiko y recuerda cómo su tío Taichi le dio las goggles por ayudarla una vez en lo que vio un acto de amistad y valentía, aún cuando Daiki no compartía su visión (tío Taichi tenía más experiencia que él en esos temas, después de todo... ¡Y él no discutiría el tener en su poder las legendarias goggles!).

Él piensa en Reiko y recuerda brazos cruzados y las miradas airadas que le daba cuando estaba molesta por las razones más absurdas. Ella se ganaba miradas cansadas de Miyako y del mejor amigo de Daiki. Él la encontró siempre adorable.

Él piensa en Reiko y recuerda su sonrisa cuando le dijo que era uno de los mejores amigos que podía haber pedido, que deseaba que nunca la dejase sola. Aún cuando las lágrimas de un corazón roto habían acompañado las palabras porque ella había conocido la desilusión de un amor, él no puede dejar de guardarlas en lo más profundo, de atesorarlas.

Él piensa Reiko y todo es diferente, inesperado. Indefinible. Motomiya Daiki no sabe por qué, cuándo o cómo pasó, en realidad no le importa, pero sabe que ella está dibujada en sus recuerdos, grabada en su corazón, y no puede ser borrada.

Él piensa en Ichijouji Reiko y sonríe.

* * *

 **N/A:** La idea de escribir cosas sobre mis niños futuristas siempre me ronda, especialmente desde que encontré un lugar para fangirlear sobre ellos y a quiénes también los quieren un montón :)

Como no tengo inspiración suficiente para continuar mi _long fic_ sobre los hijos de los niños elegidos decidí por escribirles drabbles y publicar este primero hoy, en su aniversario. ¡Y además, mi publicación número 100!


	2. Némesis

**Galaxias en granos de arena**

 _2\. Némesis_

Ichijouji Reiko tenía una alta tolerancia para las rarezas de su hogar. No le importaba que casi-mamá, que parecía preferir que lo llamase _papapa_ por alguna razón que estaba más allá de su entendimiento, no supiera entenderla igual de bien que mamá. Parecía un mal común entre sus no-mamás así que tal vez se habían contagiado entre ellos y _papapa_ no había podido evitarlo. Por lo que Reiko sabía, ella era la _primera_ hija, seguramente era eso. A todos les faltaba práctica y ella apostaba que con el tiempo serían tan buenos como mamá. Reiko no estaba decepcionada. _Papapa_ había hecho un buen trabajo hasta el momento. Ocasionalmente era torpe, pero en general era muy bueno.

También aceptaba que plumitas y cosita verde, aunque eran parte importante de la familia, le entendían menos que todas sus no-mamás juntas. Mamá le dijo que todos ellos estaban aprendiendo y que Reiko debía ser comprensiva.

Así que sí, Reiko era muy tolerante con todos los que vivían en su casa. Y por eso, mamá estaba orgullosa, hacía esa sonrisa grande que le gustaba mucho y la abrazaba hasta dormir todas las noches.

Todo era _casi_ perfecto.

Hasta que _la cosa_ apareció.

La primera vez que la había visto, estaba robando la atención de mamá... y de cosita verde. Por una cuestión de principios, Reiko no podía permitir ese descaro: ella era la única que podía hacer eso. Desde ese momento, ella supo que había hallado a su Némesis.

Había dormido la siesta pensando que sólo había sido un mal sueño.

Pero.

 _Pero_ no.

Las cosas empeoraron muy pronto, cuando le dijeron que se quedaría en casa con ellos.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió a _mamá_ haciéndole _su_ voz graciosa para hablarle a _esa cosa_ y Reiko no pudo evitar sentirse mortalmente ofendida por ese hecho.

Mamá debería saber que no estaba compartiéndola bajo ningún concepto... Bueno, salvo con papapa. Pero eso se debía a que Reiko había hecho un trato con él. Le había dicho que si era bueno, si él respetaba que mamá era principalmente _de_ _Reiko_ , entonces podrían convivir y él parecía haber entendido. ¡Papapa era muy inteligente!

¡La cosa no era como él!

Era muy molesta e inutil, bastante gruñona también. Cuando Reiko la tocaba era suave pero chillaba si la apretaba un poco. Descubrió así que no podía ser un jugueste. También sabía feo, aunque tenía el color del algodón de azúcar mamá a veces comía y no le dejaba probar.

¡Y le había dado un picotazo! ¡Grosera! ¿Por qué le traían _una cosa_ que no era para morder ni para jugar? ¡Y que tampoco servía como una pelota! Reiko lo había probado y había sido decepcionante.

Definitivamente, esa cosa era inútil.

La cosa era _su_ Némesis.Y pensaba que podía quitarle a su _mamá_ , a su cosita verde, a su plumitas y a su papapa.

Toleraba muchas rarezas en su hogar... Pero eso, eso sí que no.

 _La cosa_ tenía que irse.

¿Tal vez tenía que poner cosas arriba para hacerla desaparecer? Mamá _lo hacía_ con sus juguetes...

* * *

—Y _ayer_ otra vez la vi tratando de aplastarlo, Sora. Lo _odia_ —Mamá parecía preocupada. Reiko pensó que era grosero estar hablando de ella como si no estuviera presente pero lo dejó estar. No-mamá-roja la estaba sosteniendo y a ella le gustaba mucho estar en sus brazos como para armar berrinche.

No-mamá-pequeña miró a Reiko con una sonrisa dulce y no pudo evitar devolverla.

—No es el único caso pero es _raro_ que niños tan pequeños reciban a sus digimon. Rei-chan no entiende todavía lo que significa, Miyako. Pururumon es un extraño para ella.

Reiko miró a la cosa que se acurrucaba cerca de plumitas, con desconfianza. ¡Ni siquiera tenía rodillas! Se arrastraba para moverse. ¿Cómo iba a confiar en eso?

—Yo también tuve dificultades al principio con Pyokomon… Estoy segura que ella querrá mucho a su Pururumon cuando pueda conocerlo bien, ¿verdad que sí, Rei-chan?

 _Jamás._

* * *

 **N/A:** Así que esto lo escribí hace bastante pero no me convencía para publicarlo independientemente, así que siento que puedo dejarlo aquí.


	3. Pereza ocasional

**Galaxias en granos de arena**

 _3._ Pereza ocasional.

A veces, Chibimon se queda en la casa cuando Daiki va a la escuela. Son días raros, de esos que llegan sin avisar, porque él es tan enérgico como el más joven de la casa Motomiya y nadie pensaría que le gustaría quedarse atrás, disfrutando la calma de la mañana.

Durante esos días raros, se estira en la cama que le queda enorme sin el peso de su compañero hundiendo el colchón y cierra los ojos, sin dormir, mientras se pierde en el momento. Es siempre Daiki quién ocupa gran parte y se adueña de la cama, fingiendo que no existe nada más allá del colchón. Chibimon quiere reír al verlo estirarse como un gato, lo hace cuando no es golpeado ni se despierta a mitad de la noche porque cayó al suelo.

—Eres un perezoso —Daiki le dice.

Antes de salir de su cuarto, en los primeros días de escuela tras las vacaciones de verano, Daiki suena de mal humor. A Chibimon no le importa, ciertamente. Él sabe que el mal humor de su camarada es pasajero. Los dos saben que la suya es pereza ocasional.

V-mon y Cutemon se asoman en el cuarto para despedirse, una costumbre ganada con los años. La compañera de Mitsuko prefiere el Mundo Digital así que no son abundantes los momentos que pasa en la casa con ellos. En los días se queda rondando el hospital de los digimon donde ayuda en lo que puede. Es pequeña, pero eso nunca ha importado. V-mon es la sombra de Daisuke en su negocio, el encargado de recordarle varios de sus compromisos y un rostro popular en _Yumei,_ la línea de restaurantes de la familia. A los dos, la risa se les escapa entre sus dientes al ver la expresión tranquila en Chibimon, que se acurruca junto a la almohada.

Cutemon le da una mirada suave y luego lo abraza como una madre.

—Algunos tienen mucha suerte —comenta V-mon.

Chibimon ríe.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. San Valentín

**Galaxias en granos de arena**

 _4._ San Valentín

—¿Vas a decirme que no lo viste venir? —Hoshi Hida preguntó, cuando él les contó lo que había sido su día. Koichi la había invitado a pasar la tarde juntos. Era viernes y como se veían muy poco debido a sus diferentes horarios, los dos aporvechan a pasar el fin de semana en la compañía del otro.

Tsubasa los envidiaba, un poco. Su hermano tenía mucha suerte. Parecía que él y Hoshi habían sido novios desde la cuna.

 _Bueno, eso era exagerado._

Refunfuñó.

—Odio estas fechas. Tendrían que prohibir que se regalasen chocolates, como ocurría en la escuela primaria.

—O deberías dejar de ser tan popular —Koichi bromeó. Hoshi, que iba agarrada de su brazo, soltó una pequeña risita.

Llevaba un uniforme diferente porque asistía a un instituto privado y a pesar de que eso había cambiado su disponibilidad para verse, Tsubasa de verdad los envidiaba.

Parecían nunca tener problemas.

—Eso no puedo evitarlo —protestó, con la sombra de una sonrisa—. Es mi encanto natural.

Gracias a ser el capitán en el club de baloncesto y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, su buena apariencia, siempre terminaba recibiendo gran cantidad de atención. No le disgustaba realmente ser popular en la preparatoria, sino que se sentía mal por tener que rechazar a la mayoría de las chicas que le ofrecían chocolate en esos días festivos.

Navidad era la elección popular para fin de año, San Valentín para el comienzo. Todo estaba planeado así.

—Las personas deberían escucharte —Kazuma acotó, caminando lo más acorde al ritmo de sus amigos que le permitían sus piernas largas—. Seguro que cambiaría un poco la situación. La humildad es tu mayor virtud.

—Encontraste el sentido del humor —el rubio declaró, burlón. Su rivalidad con Kazuma Kido era lo único que conservaba de la tierna infancia—. Felicidades. Solo hace falta perfeccionarlo... Ya sabes, para que sea _gracioso._ Y… ¿por qué estás aquí?

Koichi puso los ojos en blanco.

Kazuma resopló.

—Mi padre me envío a buscar algunas cosas a tú casa.

—Es extraño no haya enviado a Makoto —Tsubasa murmuró, a su pesar. En su mente, era más _lógico_ enviar al Kido que solía frecuentarlos.

Kazuma se encogió de hombros. —Mi hermano no quiso venir. Él dijo que iba a quedarse en casa con Chou después de clase.

Tsubasa sintió que sus hombros se hundían. Trató de no pensar en la razón.

—¿Has recibido alguna declaración de amor, Kazuma? —Hoshi preguntó, de repente. Pensó que necesitaba cambiar el tema y una pequeña sonrisa se había deslizado en sus labios—. De _Yami_ Aino, quizá.

Kazuma no respondió inmediatamente, sus mejillas tomaron algo de color.

—Yami-san es solo mi amiga...

—¡Kazu-chan está enamorado! —Tsubasa no dudó en intervenir. Él veía las oportunidades y no las desperdiciaba.

Hoshi sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que era su culpa. Koichi le sonrió.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Pompas de jabón

**Galaxias en granos de arena**

 _5._ Pompas de jabón

En su casa, su antiguo hogar, siempre percibía aire de nostalgia. En su habitación infantil se respiraba un mundo de recuerdo. Aquel dormitorio era una porción de su vida, tan lejana como el horizonte, tan vivida como la puesta del sol. Con cada visita, Ken podía recordar tiempos dispares. Algunos eran claros, cálidos en toda extensión. Otros eran negros, tan negros como pozos sin fondo. Algunos, eran color ceniza. Y otros...

Miyako le había pedido que vigilase que sus hijos estuviesen comportándose mientras ayudaba en la cocina. Era el cumpleaños de su padre y había insistido en ayudar a su madre a darle una sorpresa. Miyako, en la casa Ichijouji, era como el arcoiris reflejado en una pompa de jabón. Wormmon y Hawkmon dormían, aprovechando el silencio del recién llegado a la familia.

Ken tomó al bebé somnoliento de los brazos de su madre para dejarla hacer lo que pretendía y lo meció hasta verlo caer en el sueño nuevamente, antes de dirigirse a la habitación a ver lo que estaban haciendo sus hijos mayores. De los tres, solo Yusei había heredado los ojos ambar de Miyako, y por la forma que se aferraba su manita a los dedos de Ken, aún entre sueños, también había tomado su terquedad de la familia Inoue.

Ken escuchó el canto suave de Poromon y Minomon aún antes de cruzar la puerta. Eran frases encadenadas en algo que le resultaba conocido, pero estaba en el filo de su memoria, un paso demasiado lejos para atraparlo y arrastrarlo al presente, a su conciencia.

La escena le encogió el corazón, y luego le acarició el alma.

A la cortina, el viento la mecía, y Ken pudo distinguir las figuras de sus niños sin dificultad alguna. Pese a que no eran esa clase de hermanos que encontraban la armonía de un juego compartido y el tiempo les dio otros intereses en caminos paralelos, Ken sabía que habían encontrado su punto de convergencia en el mismo balcón que su hermano mayor y él encontraron el suyo, tantos años atrás.

—Tienes que soplar muy suavemente —dijo una voz clara y firme, por encima de la canción susurrada. Sonaba como alguien que sabía de lo que hablaba. Ken reconoció a Reiko en el tono de las palabras, en la cadencia de cada sílaba.

Otra voz, una más pequeña, más tímida, preguntó: —¿Así?

 _—Perfecto._

Reiko, como su madre, podía imprimir emociones en palabras. Algunas eran notas altas, incontenibles. Otras eran dulces melodías, suaves. Ken no necesitaba ver su cara para saber que los ojos le brillaban con orgullo. Sabía que su boca dibujaba una sonrisa solo con oírla hablar.

Fue entonces, aún antes que los niños lo vieran, que él reconoció la canción que inundaba la habitación en, probablemente, intentos de alentar a los niños

Aún no les había hablado del pasado, a sus niños, ese que teñía años con oscuridad y tornaba todo con sombría indiferencia. No les había contado del Ken que no le gustaba recordar haber sido... Pero lo haría. Pronto, él lo haría.

Primero dejaría volar un poco más las pompas de jabón.

* * *

 **N/A** : Encontré una canción infantil japonesa dedicada a las burbujas de jabón y recordé esta idea sobre la familia Ichijouji.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Saludos a medianoche

**Galaxias en granos de arena**

 _6\. Saludos a medianoche_

Un sonido molesto se repitió, agitándose bajo su almohada. Una, dos, tres veces. Y volvió a empezar. Intentó ignorar el sonido repetitivo y gruñó cuando el sueño quedó enteramente sepultado. Sus ojos se abrieron en la oscuridad de la noche y, enseguida, frunció el ceño, desorientado.

Identificó la melodía un segundo después de haber reaccionado. Y la sonrisa le borró la expresión cansina y fatigada, reemplazándola absolutamente.

—Hasta que al fin despiertas —susurró una voz en penumbras.

—No me arruinarás la noche, Yagami —gruñó, antes de buscar su teléfono y colocarlo delante de sus ojos.

La pantalla rezaba un extenso mensaje de su mejor amiga y eso sirvió para que todo estuviese en su sitio, como debía ser. Había peleado con Saori hacia un par de días y, repentinamente, había tenido miedo de que su mejor amiga no lo saludase. No es como si se hubiese tratado de una gran pelea. Él sabía que su amiga últimamente estaba sensible por las peleas que tenía con su padre y él había tenido muy poco tacto al tratar el tema. Para variar.

En su defensa, tenía sus propias preocupaciones. Él aun estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con un padrastro, una madrastra, dos medios hermanos y un hermanastro. Seguía sin saber lo que debía decir en temas familiares. Los aspectos de esa índole no eran su fuerte. Eran cosa de Saori y si ella estaba perdida —absoluta y completamente— él no podía ayudarla.

Y… sí, se había molestado por saber que Taiyo había sido quien le ayudó a pasar el mal tiempo.

—¿Es Saori-chan, cierto? —dudó la voz irritante de su hermanastro. Enarcó una ceja en su dirección— Te ves aliviado.

Frunció el ceño al instante, desdibujando su expresión. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a responder a eso? Ese Yagami, su hermanastro, era extraño sin duda. Bueno, tampoco podía decir demasiado sobre eso. Era por todos sabido que esa familia tenía sus cosas particulares.

Se alegraba tanto de apellidarse Tachikawa, en ocasiones.

—¿No vas siquiera a saludarme? —optó por decir.

—¿Quieres que cante para ti? —se mofó su compañero de habitación.

Habían compartido la habitación por sólo algunos meses pero Kevin ya estaba pensando en cuándo podrían separarse y en cómo. Debían de saber que ellos dos no estaban muy dados a eso que llamaban armonía.

Se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda. El celular volvió a vibrar en su palma y sonrió al ver el mensaje de su padre. Michael Washington lo saludaba desde el otro lado del mundo.

—Oye, Kevin —la voz de Taiyo era más suave y cálida—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Y con los ojos cerrados, el hijo de Mimi sonrió.


	7. Padre e hija

**Galaxias en granos de arena**

 _7\. Padre e hija_

Se había encerrado en ese lugar para escapar de la realidad por unas horas y nunca había estado tan agradecida como en ese momento a las ideas brillantes de su padre (aunque probablemente lo había estado y volvería a estarlo). Yuko lo sabía bien: Izumi Koushiro tenía brillantes ideas en sus peores días y eran aún mejores en momentos excepcionales.

Pero estaba nerviosa, ciertamente, y sabía que necesitaba el espacio y la distancia, el silencio y la quietud. Lamentó el momento en el que Ozamu logró convencerla que la música era una buena idea y que sus mezclas no eran tan malas, y le agradeció la confianza cuando la acompañó a anotarse al club escolar. Él, como Miyako, había favorecido la dedicación en su familia a los sonidos y la música en general y era dedicado a ello. Quizá era lo que más lo distinguía de su papá, al que era tan parecido en carácter, porque Ichijouji Ken se consideraba así mismo tolerante de las melodías y canciones pero no un fanático o amante de la música.

Yuko era como su papá, con gustos eclécticos y pasiones tibias que le dejaban aventurarse en muchas cosas.

En el otro extremo estaban Saori y Kevin, quienes habían heredado la pasión por el canto y los instrumentos, por la magia de la voz y el sonido de sus padres. Yuko los había escuchado cantar, juntos y por separado, y creía que eran buenos. Muy buenos. Saori tenía una voz preciosa y cantaba como una sirena, aunque sus primeros pasos habían sido bordados con timidez. Kevin era... más que decente. Bastante armónico, de hecho, si Yuko se quitaba las gafas de irritación que venían anexadas a su relación con él. A veces le costaba creer que sus padres habían sido tan buenos amigos de niños cuando ellos dos habían tenido tantos tropiezos.

Para cerrar el grupo estaba Taiyo, que había llegado a la música por accidente y había sorprendido por su facilidad a todo el mundo, especialmente considerando lo poco afín que eran a ese mundo su padre y su tía.

—¿Yuko? ¿tesoro? —La voz de su padre llegó a ella. No tardó en materializarse a su lado, en ese espacio sin ventanas y que había sido creado como un espacio alterno a la realidad y al espacio cibernético. Yuko estaba impresionada con saber que el primer modelo lo había creado a sus dieciséis años. Había sido un espacio más sencillo, sin tantas comodidades parecidas a las del hogar, pero, según su padre, había servido a su propósito entonces.

—No sabía que estabas en casa y quería... —señaló a su alrededor, quedándose sin palabras.

—No hay problema. Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras. O necesites.

Se sentó a su lado, tranquilo. Yuko se relajó completamente y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, suspirando.

—Gracias.

Koushiro soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Tan nerviosa?

—Es mi primer concierto con el grupo y... Quería practicar un poco pero Satoru y Chika seguían entrando a mi cuarto. Y luego sólo quería estar sola. Fue... A veces son...

Él no había tenido hermanos así que no podía comparar la situación aunque a veces solía pensar en Taichi como un hermano y podía ver una suave similitud en el ojo de su mente. Tan bueno como había sido, a veces podía ser _exasperante_.

—Tu tío Taichi me exasperaba a veces.

—Tío Taichi no es tan molesto como los mellizos. Además, ustedes no vivían juntos.

—Eso es porque no lo viste a los once años y a veces pasaba más tiempo conmigo que con Hikari.

Yuko sacudió la cabeza, la imagen tomando forma en sus pensamientos y le sonrió.

—Sigo pensando que los mellizos son más molestos... Pero estoy segura que tío Taichi podía ser terrible.

— _Terrible_ —repitió, serio. Luego sonrió—. Es normal estar nervioso cuando algo nuevo empieza. Y es normal necesitar un poco de espacio... Al menos para nosotros.

Fue el turno de Yuko para reír.

—¿Vas a ir a verme? —Yuko vaciló un instante—. Al concierto, quiero decir. No tienes que ir si estás ocupado pero...

Koushiro sintió una punzada de culpa por las cosas que se había perdido en el pasado. Pero él ya había prometido que eso no volvería a repetirse. Se lo había prometido a Tentomon, la última vez que lo había visto, y no había fallado a esa promesa.

—Voy a estar ahí —dijo.


End file.
